hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Rui Hanazawa (drama)
was a member of the F4 with his best friends, Tsukasa Domyoji, Sojiro Nishikado, and Akira Mimasaka. He was in love with Shizuka Todo and followed her to France at Tsukushi Makino's urging. Rui developed a close friendship with Tsukushi, after returning to Japan. Biography Early life and Sakurako as children]]He was born into a wealthy family, who operated a large trading firm that was considered one of the biggest in the world.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Returns Rui met Tsukasa Domyoji, Sojiro Nishikado, Akira Mimasaka, and Shizuka Todo during his childhood. He was especially close to Shizuka and later developed strong feelings for her.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango High school In high school, Rui and his friends, by now known as the F4, were given "free reign" of Eitoku Academy thanks to their parents donations. Tsukasa would give red cards to anyone who angered him and that student would usually be bullied by the others. Rui only passively participated in these events. Meeting Tsukushi ]] Rui first noticed Tsukushi when he heard her yelling at the emergency exit, where he was taking a nap. Later, he witnessed her anger Tsukasa for standing up for her friend. The next time Tsukushi returned to the exit, he asked to her to stop coming there. The next day, Rui saved Tsukushi from three guys attempting to assault her, though he told her not to "misunderstand" him. Rui later watched her standing up to Tsukasa.Episode 1, Hana Yori Dango Rui soon became excited about Shizuka returning home from France. One night, Tsukushi caught Rui staring at a poster of Shizuka. The F4 later picked Shizuka up from the airport, before heading to her homecoming party. Rui saved Tsukushi again when Yuriko Asai, Minako Yamano, and Erika Ayuhara bullied her at the party.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango He and Tsukasa stopped talking, after fighting at the party. Shizuka later told him that he had to "reconcile" with Tsukasa. She then insinuated that Rui liked Tsukushi. Rui became agitated and left since Shizuka already knew that he was in love with her. Shizuka ran after him and told him about her plan to return to France. Over the next few days, Rui helped Shizuka get ready to leave. Rui later brought Tsukushi to Shizuka's When he came back to the room, he saw Tsukushi pleading with Shizuka to stay for his sake. Rui confronted Tsukushi, telling her that "it has nothing to do with her." He arrived an hour earlier at the airport, but did not see Shizuka off. Tsukushi yelled at him to go after her, to which he replied "I'm going too." Before getting on the plane, he and Tsukasa made up.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Return to Japan Rui and Shizuka spent many happy days together. She gradually became busy, which made Rui lonely and prompted him to return to Japan. Upon his return, Tsukasa claimed that he was dating Tsukushi. He later asked her about it and she said that Tsukasa "declared it on his own." Rui began behaving uncharacteristically flirtatious with Tsukushi and other girls, though it was actually a mask to hide his loneliness.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango One day, Tsukasa saw Rui embracing Tsukushi. He kicked Rui out of the F4. Rui promised to protect Tsukushi and asked her on a date. The date ended soon after they discovered Tsukasa following them. That night, Rui asked Tsukasa to meet him. Akira and Sojiro came along too. Rui then goaded Tsukasa into punching him. The fight ended when Tsukasa declared that he would not let anyone hurt Tsukushi's feelings. By morning, the four guys were friends again.Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Later, Rui, Akira, and Sojiro learned about Tsukushi's father being laid off from Yuki Matsuoka. Rui immediately suspected Tsukasa's mother to be involved. After Tsukushi turned in a leave from school, Rui asked to meet with her. He just barely managed to save her from a group of sleazy photographers. Afterwards, Rui told her about Tsukasa's mother. The F4 later helped Tsukushi train for the Teen of Japan contest.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango At the contest, Rui was consistently impressed by Tsukushi's choices. She managed to place second. Rui visited Tsukasa that night. He asked Rui to meet Tsukushi to tell her about him going to New York. The next day, Rui encouraged Tsukushi to go after Tsukasa. Seconds later, he ran into Shizuka, who said "she wanted to spend Christmas with the person she loved."Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango College Rui, Akira, and Sojiro graduated from Eitoku Academy in March 2006. It was announced at the ceremony that the F4 were donating money for the construction of the "F4 Lounge". Rui began attending Eitoku University, but often dropped by the high school to visit Tsukushi. Around this time, Tsukasa stopped contacting his friends and Tsukushi. Tsukasa returns In December 2006, a party was held to celebrate the completion of the F4 Lounge. The guys invited Tsukushi to the lounge. After Tsukushi received a red card supposedly from Tsukasa, Rui suggested for her to go to New York to confront him. Rui also went to New York after learning that she had gone by herself. They were joined by Akira and Sojiro the next day. The guys then went to see Tsukasa. He refused to explain anything, leading to a fight between him and Sojiro. They met with him again after Tsukushi returned to Japan. Tsukasa told him that he had not issued a red card, but he still did not explain about suddenly ignoring Tsukushi. Tsukasa came back to Japan for his birthday party, where his mother announced his engagement to Shigeru Okawahara. Later, Rui asked Tsukasa if he still cared for Tsukushi. He dodged the question and instead talked about his responsibility over Domyoji Group's employees. Tsukasa did insist that he would not marry Shigeru, which Rui later told Tsukushi.Episode 2, Hana Yori Dango Returns At Sojiro's house, he told Rui about Tsukasa meeting with Tsukushi. Rui then left and went to Tsukushi's job, where he found her. He took her to cafe and asked her about her meeting with Tsukasa. She just said that she did not go without explaining why. The next day, Rui overheard Tsukushi yelling about Tsukasa kissing Shigeru at the exit. Tsukushi changed the subject, telling Rui about deciding to become a lawyer because of Shizuka. He then told her that Shizuka was coming to Japan in two weeks.Episode 3, Hana Yori Dango Returns Pursuing Tsukushi After Tsukushi collapsed, her parents called Rui and he insisted on staying with her until morning. When she awoke, Tsukushi began worrying about her entrance exam, but Rui promised to talk to the school about it. Rui then said "I think I might like you" and kissed Tsukushi. A couple days later, Rui met Shizuka at the airport. She encouraged him to "make Tsukushi happy."Episode 4, Hana Yori Dango Returns Later that night, Rui called Tsukushi. She accidentally accepted the call and Rui could hear her speaking to Tsukasa. He eventually hung up. The next day, Tsukasa confronted Rui about kissing Tsukushi. Punches were thrown from both sides. Tsukasa asked Rui if he was serious about her, which he confirmed. Rui went to lunch with Tsukushi later to celebrate her passing her exams. Rui expressed his feelings for her, calling her "an integral part of his life."Episode 5, Hana Yori Dango Returns Some days later, Tsukushi called Rui but hung up immediately. He went to her apartment, where he saw her leave with Nishida. She returned several minutes later. Tsukushi told him that she was "confused" about her current situation. In response, Rui hugged her and said "maybe doing this will make you even more confused." He then attempted kiss her and she pulled away. Akira and Sojiro later asked again if he was serious about her. Rui confirmed as much, before saying that it was "up to her to decide". The next day, Tsukasa asked him to give up Tsukushi. Rui's reply was "I wonder who Tsukushi will give her chocolate to?" on Valentine's Day.Episode 6, Hana Yori Dango Returns Tsukushi ended up seeing Tsukasa that day. However, she informed Rui that she told Tsukasa "that it was too late". Rui took this to mean that he had a "chance".Episode 7, Hana Yori Dango Returns Supportive friend when Tsukushi goes missing]] Several days later, Tsukushi told Rui that she did not feel the same about him and that she wanted to be with Tsukasa. Rui still thought he could make her happy and refused to give up. That night, Tsukasa visited Rui and begged him to give up on pursuing Tsukushi. Rui was moved by Tsukasa's speech and finally decided to give up. The two of them were now on good terms again. Two days later, Tsukasa asked Rui to give Tsukushi a ride to the airport since Shigeru was leaving Japan.Episode 8, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukasa's mother discovered his relationship with Tsukushi, Rui told him that she was "a wall will have to overcome someday." This bolstered Tsukasa's confidence, causing him to declare "I'm going to fight!" Not long after, she cut him off financially and eventually disowned him. Rui let Tsukasa stay at his house during this time.Episode 9, Hana Yori Dango Returns After Tsukushi left Tsukasa, he told his friends about his mother having Ken Uchida fake his death. Rui then asked him if he was going to go after Tsukushi, which Tsukasa confirmed. Before Tsukasa left, Rui gave him a phone so they could keep in touch. Later, Tsukasa hospitalized after an accident. He suffered from memory loss, forgetting Tsukushi. Rui supported Tsukushi as she tried to help him regain his memory. Meanwhile, a girl named Umi Nakajima began hanging around Tsukasa.Episode 10, Hana Yori Dango Returns Akira later organized a skiing trip. Umi came along with Tsukasa. That night, Tsukushi went missing during a blizzard. Rui confronted Umi, who confessed that lied to Tsukushi about Yuki going outside. Tsukasa rescued Tsukushi and also regained his memories. Several days later, Rui attended Eitoku's prom. He congratulated Tsukasa after he proposed to Tsukushi.Episode 11, Hana Yori Dango Returns Post-college After graduating from college, Rui was unsure about his future. He felt that he was "not cut out to head a huge corporation". Rui spent his days lazing about his house, becoming the least busy of his friends.Hana Yori Dango Final Tsukasa's wedding Tsukasa announced his and Tsukushi's wedding in early 2011. Rui, Sojiro, and Akira helped him pick a photo of Tsukushi for the announcement. A few days later, Tsukasa asked Rui to be there for Tsukushi if something happened to him. Rui later learned about the couple's stolen tiara and came to their rescue in Las Vegas with Akira and Sojiro. They then went to Hong Kong to buy back the tiara. There Rui met the thief, who explained to him about the trial set up by Tsukushi's and Tsukasa's parents. Rui agreed to cooperate with the plan. Tsukushi and Tsukasa survived the next stage of the trial and were brought back to Japan. At their wedding, Rui was the officiant. Haruto encounter Rui visited Eitoku Academy in the spring of 2018. He took a nap in the C5's salon, situated above the cafeteria where the F4 Lounge used to be. Haruto Kaguragi accidentally woke him up while he was talking to himself, leading Rui to ask if this was his "spot". He asked Rui why he was there, to which he replied "I was in the area." Rui then commented on the change of atmosphere of the school and started to leave. Haruto, however, stopped him and began explaining his situation to Rui. He asked "What would Tsukasa do?" Rui gave a noncommittal answer, before saying "He only takes notice of his most important thing." Haruto then yelled his thanks.Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Rui was largely considered handsome, like the other F4 members. His attractive face was complemented by his almond-shaped, dark brown eyes. He had reddish brown hair, which could also be called auburn. Rui had two piercings on his left ear. Personality and traits Before meeting him, Tsukushi described Rui as "cool and of a few words" and the "mysterious member" of the F4. Rui was a reserved person, who enjoyed napping in quiet places, such as the school's emergency exit. He was mostly uninterested in the F4's bullying activities, though he disliked some of the extreme measures Tsukasa used. Rui only cared for a few friends and stayed out of the affairs of others. Behind the scenes *Rui is portrayed by Shun Oguri in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). * plays a younger version of Rui in episode five of Hana Yori Dango. *Oguri reprises his role in the third episode of Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1763804 (Japanese) Appearances }} References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Drama characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:F4 members (drama) Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents Category:Hanazawa family